


Haunted

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Harry/Ginny, Drabble, F/M, Haunting, M/M, Male Slash, affair, ghost - Freeform, kiss, not aging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason that I seem to be so haunted, is because I am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

They always tell me that I seem almost haunted since the final battle. I did what was expected of me; I killed Voldemort. Afterwards I married Ginny and had three beautiful children. However, something was always missing. The others were feeling it too, you could tell in their mentions of going on a vacation to find myself and other such rubbish. However, they don't realize that I can't. It's impossible. The reason that I seem to be so haunted, is because I am. And not haunted in a way that one may originally think. I don't see shadowy figures around each and every corner, but what I do see, is everything I'm missing. I begin to realize that my entire life has been played out. Every single part, from my conception unto my unfortunate demise that ended with me living. Well, that might be an exaggeration, but it's pretty damn close to the truth.

The past is the past, and there is nothing that can change that. Time is a never ending cycle, so even if I did go back in time with a time-turner, I would be experiencing the changes, as it affects both the past and present and future. Confusing? I know. The present is the same as one would expect it to be, excluding one difference. You see, it seemed that Voldemort wasn't done with me. No, he decided to haunt me. He decided to come back in his beautiful sixteen year old body, and not just that, he placed a curse on me that keeps me from aging. I don't look a day over twenty two, so I feel that there is practically nothing wrong with lusting after him. After all, we look quite similar physically.

That's something else actually; after I was revived people were mentioning that I started to gain a more aristocratic look. I tried to deny it, but eventually it became impossible. I look almost identical to the teenage boy I lust for; just maybe a few years older. The main differences are my eyes and my scar. There was actually a period of time where Ginny couldn't bear to look at me. She's gotten over it now, but I notice that she gets this frightened look in her eye whenever I get into a temper, which is quite often; with Riddle tormenting me all the time.

And torment me he does. Ginny is often gone, she goes on vacations with her friends and other such things, it's obvious she's having an affair. And I can't honestly bring myself to care. You see, when she's gone, Tom takes on a physical form, a very delicious physical form. He often just sits there and watches whatever it is I am doing. At first it was quite unnerving, but over time one does get used to it. However, even a person who is used to his odd behavior would be surprised when one day he kissed you.

The kiss was brief, and mind blowing; can't forget mind blowing. However, it couldn't progress any farther as he disappeared just as our lips disconnected. I haven't seen him since, and sometimes I wonder. I wonder just what his mission was, as he obviously had one. Though, one thing I have left to ponder is that as soon as he left, I started to age once more. The following week I was told that I was looking much more like myself and that I was acting as one of my status should. I was once again the happy father and successful auror that the Wizarding World wanted. All it took to bring it all back was a simple kiss. One that I will never forget.


End file.
